shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exception
Introduction Exception is the latest member to join the Demon Organization. A cyborg, he is the only member of the Organization not to posess a devil fruit power, relying instead on his internal weaponry. Despite this apparent shortcomming, he has a fearsome reputation for ruthlesness, and may well be among the most dangerous members of the orginisation. His motif is the Devil. Appearance Exception is one of the more instantly recognisable members of the Orginisation. His entire body is covered in black armour, inlaid with machninery of various kinds. His armour has various ornamental "flourishes" based around his Devil motif, including feet that resemble cloven hooves (though metallic), and the Kanji symbo "Ma" ( meaning Devil) on one shoulder. The armour also frequently releases smoke, steam, and sometimes even sparks and fire, apparently as a by product of its power source. This, combined with the fact that he has never been seen to take the armour off, have led some to question just how much of his body remains organic, if anything. Personality Exception is one of the most ruthless and violent members of the Demon Organisation, taking considerable enjoyment from fighting, and rarely showing mercy or empathy. Once he has a target in mind, he is liable to persue it relentlessly, often leaving chaos in his wake. This persistance and single minded determination has made him a highly valued combatent for the Organisation. However, he is also a very skilled machinist, egineer, and blacksmith, designing many of the weapons and tools used by his teammates. Notably, this engineering work is one of the only things he appears to enjoy outside of battle. Surprisingly, Exception seems to have an appreciation for art, reflectled in the stylized flourishes his weapons and inventions exhibit. Abilities and Powers Exception's heavily mechanised armour and cyborg form makes him an extremely formidable opponent, making him incredibly strong and resillient, and yet also faster than the average human in a dead run. This, combined with his tireless and unrelenting nature, makes him a terrifying threat to those targeted by the Organisation. This power was such that he was able to join the Organisation, despite them only recruiting devil fruit users at the time; his own strengths were considered sufficient to justify ignoring this rule. In combat, he mainly serves as a central aggressor and defender, using his versatile arsenal to head an attack. Endurance Exception is almost invincible due to his armour, which provides life-support, protection, and apparently additional power to his limbs. As a result of this, he also never tires out, and can continue to persue or fight his targets long after an ordinary person would have fainted from exhaustion. Weapons Main Article: Dark Huntsman Exception's entire cyborg body is designed for combat, and as such it incorporates a wide variety of weaponry, ranging from the efficient to the ellaborate. While the armory was originally designed with efficient combat in mind, Exception has since expanded it further with a range of fanciful or even impractical weapons, including his favoured "Unholy Trinity", a shapeshifting blade that assumes a variety of forms. The upshot of this is that Exception is armed and equiped for almost any combat situation, and usually has no shortage of options to draw on in combat. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation It is unknown whether Exception can use Kenbushoku haki. While he claims to be able to sense opponents, and has demonstrated this ability, by his own admission he has access to senses humans do not normally. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Exception appears to possess a degree of busohoku haki, as evidenced by the destructive power of his blows. Relationships Allies/ Friends Exception's relationship with the Demon orginisation is unclear. Enemies Exception has no known enemies that remain alive. Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Like Juggernaut, Exception is one of the more distinctive members of the demon orginisation, and as such is only usually employed when secrecy is unecessary Category:13th Madman Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Demon Organization Category:Cyborg Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance